The present invention is related to a light-emitting strip structure with light guiding effect, and more particularly to a hollow light guide strip body made of transparent material. The light guide strip body is formed with an axial internal chamber. Multiple recessed/raised sections are formed on a wall of the internal chamber for deflecting or reflecting light projected into the internal chamber from a light source. Therefore, the light guide strip body can emit light outward to provide enhanced decorative or warning effect.
A conventional light tube is made of a hard tubular body such as a glass tube. The tubular body is bent into a desired shape. An inert gas is filled in the tubular body. When electric current passes through the light tube, the inert gas will discharge to emit light. Recently, various light bulbs and LED lights have been developed The light bulbs and LED lights are able to emit colorful light. The conventional light tube is relatively hard to manufacture so that the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Moreover, the conventional light tube is likely to break and damage due to infiltration of water (such as rainwater) or impact. Furthermore, one light tube can only emit single color of light at high power consumption. Also, the configuration and size of the light tube cannot be miniaturized and changed. When it is desired to present different colors of light, it is necessary to use at least two light tubes. Accordingly, it is quite inconvenient and expensive to use such light tube.
A low-cost light reflection sign or a low-brightness flickering device is often applied to a transportation tool for providing warning effect for environmental persons, especially in a dim place. Such reflection sign or flickering device can only achieve limited warning effect, especially to those drivers driving cars at high speed. Also, it is rare for a passenger to wear a self-lighting safety device. Therefore, in an outdoor environment with insufficient illumination, the passenger is likely to be hit by a transportation tool.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a low-cost light-emitting strip structure, which is able to more apparently emit light within larger range to provide enhanced decorative or warning effect.